Conventionally, a solid-state imaging apparatus having a hollow structure (cavity) in a package structure thereof has been generally used. In such a solid-state imaging apparatus having a cavity, moisture may infiltrate the apparatus from a bonding portion between sealing glass and the package. When moisture enters the cavity, fogging may occur inside the cavity to degrade image quality, or a part disposed in the cavity, such as an image sensor, may be adversely affected by moisture. In addition, due to the hollow structure, the thickness of the package structure increases, and the volume of the entire package also increases.
For this reason, various attempts have been made in order to achieve reduction in height and size of the solid-state imaging apparatus by making the solid-state imaging apparatus cavity-less (for example, Patent Documents 1, 2, and the like).
Patent Document 1 discloses an image sensor chip size package obtained by forming a circuit element constituting an image sensor on an image sensor forming surface on a surface of a semiconductor substrate, connecting a prescribed wiring layer in a multilayer wiring portion formed thereon to a through electrode, and further forming a transparent insulating film on an upper surface of the multilayer wiring portion.
Patent Document 2 discloses a solid-state imaging apparatus including a light receiving region and a peripheral circuit region located around the light receiving region on a major surface of a light receiving element, including an external connection electrode electrically connected to the peripheral circuit region on a back surface opposite to the major surface of the light receiving element, and including a sealing resin for bonding a transparent member covering the light receiving region with a transparent adhesive and covering a side surface of the transparent member and the major surface of the light receiving element outside the region covered with the transparent member on the major surface of the light receiving element.